


A name which I chose for myself that I barely recognize

by SachiiiTea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (((So yeah. Do with that as you will and be safe <3))), ((It's also the scratching type of SH)), (It's mild I promise), AKA, Ahaha., Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BUT ITS BECAUSE OF, BUT ITS NOT RLLY MEMORY LOSS, Child have problem TM, Childhood Trauma, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Neopronouns, Repressed Memories, Self-Harm, Trauma, and, its, specifically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SachiiiTea/pseuds/SachiiiTea
Summary: Marble's past*+Small one-shots*Except it's mostly hinted and not really talked about-Idk I love being vague in everything I do.Maybe that's why I'm going to court next week- /jIM NOT A WRONGEN I SWEAR!!! I ONLY DO CRIMES WHEN IT'S JUSTIFIED, AND ALSO NOT VERY ILLEGALOkay, ahem.Anyways.Read if you'd like, it's not required homework for my other fic with Marble, but.but this is a thing.
Relationships: Ranboo & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A name which I chose for myself that I barely recognize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm.  
> Lmao hi, explaining my thought thinkin.

Well you see, the plan w a s to make this chapter an actual backstory thing, but I decided it'd be better to use it as a prologue for the actual main story thingy that I _might_ post today, so. yeah. sorry, but the draft? Gone. Your dreams? Shattered. Suffer <3

Pls be patient w me <:0 I'm trying to make multiple chapters rn so I can have sm for ppl to look at and be moderately intrigued by it lol. But !! I promise the chapters will probably be like. Prologue, Chapter One, Chapter Two, _Maybe_ a Chapter Three, but I doubt it, since the cliffhanger I want _should theoretically_ be able to be done in two main chapters. Then Upload schedule will probably be on Saturdays when I haven't been able to get it done otherwise, but other than the guarantee of one Chapter per week, my upload schedule is probably "Ooh cool I got it done early/I got another one done bc I was excited :0 Welp better post-". (Also, If I'm late or haven't posted yet, annoy me. I wanna be consistent for once in my life >:[)


End file.
